


Explains My Attraction

by shnuffeluv



Series: Baker Street Irregulars [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Dating?, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Neutrois Character, Other, Polysexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock asks John to dinner. But is it dinner? Or a dinner date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explains My Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> For a guest, who requested neutrois Sherlock with Johnlock. Same universe as A Blank Where My Gender is Supposed to Be

Sherlock was sitting in their chair in the living room when they looked up at John. “I’m neutrois, want dinner?”

John’s head snapped up from where he was typing. “Dinner? As in...dinner? Or a dinner date?”

Sherlock frowned. “Just dinner,” they said. “I hardly think you’re the kind to date someone like me.”

John laughed. “Look, I meant what I said when I wasn’t gay. I’m polysexual. The only people I don’t date are blokes and demiboys. I don’t know why, but that’s who I am. And you just said yourself. You’re neither of those. Explains my attraction a lot, actually.”

Sherlock leaned back. “So. Dinner? Or a dinner date?”

“Dinner date, I think. Angelo’s? He was intent that we were a couple the first time around.”

“Oh, Angelo will be over the moon,” they sighed, rolling their eyes. “How plebian.”

“Oi, be nice, he’s not even here to defend himself,” John protested.

Sherlock rolled their eyes and stood up. “I’ll make the reservation now.”

“We have 3 hours until it’s remotely time for dinner!” John called.

“All the more reason to reserve early, you know how Angelo’s can fill up Wednesday nights!”

John shook his head and followed Sherlock into the kitchen, grabbing their phone before Sherlock could. Sherlock frowned. “Give it back.”

“Not before you do the thing, you know which one,” John teased.

Sherlock rolled their eyes. “You really want me to kiss you here? Mrs. Hudson could come up any second, and she talks.”

“Who cares?” John asked, pulling Sherlock down to encourage a kiss, and Sherlock kissed him right next to his mouth with a grin on their face. “Tease,” John accused.

Sherlock just held their hand out. “Phone,” they prompted.

John scoffed but deposited the phone in their hand. “I can’t wait for tonight,” they said lightly.

“Tease!” John cried, shoving Sherlock playfully.

They both could hear Mrs. Hudson yell something up at them from the bottom of the steps, but they ignored what was probably just someone telling them to get a room. “So...what are we?” Sherlock asked uncertainly. “Not boyfriends, obviously. I’m not a boy.”

“We’re Sherlock and John,” John breathed. “Isn’t that enough?”

Sherlock pulled John close and hummed. “I suppose…” they said with mock-disappointment. They just grinned when John hit them square in the back.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there's anything you want to see, besides gay!Sherlock and bisexual!John in Johnlock. That's way too over-represented in my opinion.


End file.
